1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an object identifying method, an object identifying device, and a mobile phone for shooting an object to be shot such as the face, the iris or the palm mark of a human being to identify the object.
2. Related Art
As a system for identifying the person himself or herself, various kinds of identifying systems have been hitherto proposed. For instance, exemplified are a face identifying system for shooting a face to identify the face of the person himself or herself, an iris identifying system for shooting an iris to identify the iris of the person, a palm mark identifying system for shooting a palm mark to identify the palm mark of the person, etc.
These identifying systems serve to identify the person himself or herself by shooting an object to be shot such as the face, the eye or the hand. Thus, an impersonation by photographs or a wrong recognition needs to be rejected.
As a method for rejecting the impersonation or the wrong recognition, an individual identifying device for matching a plurality of objects is proposed (see JP-A-2003-36442). In the individual identifying device, not only a plurality of matching is matched, but also a matching process is carried out again when there is an indefinite part so as to suppress a wrong recognition rate to a low level.
However, when a plurality of matching processes is performed, a problem arises that not only much processing time, but also a labor is required for a user.